Turing Test
by reiei
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi melihat orang lain selain Kenny di balik kaca menjadi dinding kamarnya. Seorang pria tinggi, berambut pirang dan dengan setelan jas yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. AU/AI!Levi. Implied Eruri. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 6, Prompt: Sci-fi – Ex Machina


_**Turing Test**_

 _suatu ujian yang menentukan apakah suatu mesin mampu menunjukkan perilaku cerdas yang mirip dengan atau tidak dapat dibedakan dengan manusia  
_

.

Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime

ex_machina by Alex Garland

No profit taken and no copyright infringement intended.

.

 **Rating:**

K+

.

 **Warnings:**

AU

AI!Levi

Implied Eruri

.

Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 6

 **Prompt:** Sci-fi – Ex Machina

.

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 1**_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi melihat orang lain selain Kenny di balik kaca menjadi dinding kamarnya. Seorang pria tinggi, berambut pirang dan dengan setelan jas yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Jauh berbeda dengan Kenny yang membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh liar dan kemeja sekenanya.

"Halo," sapanya ramah, sopan.

Levi mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan lapisan kaca yang memisahkan mereka.

"Hei."

"Aku Erwin Smith. Senang bertemu denganmu, um…"

"Levi."

"Levi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Levi."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang lain disini sebelumnya. Selain Kenny," ujar Levi. Matanya terus menatap sosok Erwin, mengamati, menambahkan informasi mengenai sang tamu ke dalam databasenya.

"Aku juga."

"Omong kosong. Kau pasti telah bertemu banyak orang sebelumnya."

"Tapi tidak satupun yang sepertimu, Levi."

 **.oOo.**

Sesosok android dengan tinggi kurang dari 6 kaki dan wajah oriental adalah hal pertama yang menangkap perhatian Erwin setelah memasuki ruangan uji coba. Tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup menampakkan serat-serat optik yang membangun kerangka tubuhnya, menyalurkan berbagai informasi untuk diproses sebagaimana impuls dialirkan saraf manusia.

Ia bisa melihat raut wajahnya berubah ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Dan Erwin, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, terpana melihat kapasitas intelejensi yang ditunjukkan oleh sosok di depannya itu bahkan dalam sekali lirik.

"Apa kita bisa mengobrol?"

"Tentu," Levi mengedikkan dagunya, mengisyaratkan Erwin untuk duduk di kursi yang tepat menghadap ke kaca di depan mereka, dan Erwin menerima tawaran itu. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dengan kau menceritakan tentang dirimu, Levi?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" kini Levi duduk bersilang kaki di lantai, matanya tak sekalipun meninggalkan Erwin.

"Terserah padamu, Levi. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menentukan pilihan."

Erwin berani bersumbah ia mendengar android itu berdecak kesal, tapi apa mungkin robot bisa berdecak?

" _Well_ ," Levi kembali membuka suara, "kau sudah tahu namaku. Dan kau juga bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah mesin, robot. Umurku satu."

"Satu? Setahun? Sebulan—"

"—Satu."

Erwin mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti, tapi Levi tampak tidak berniat memperjelasnya, jadi ia mengalihkan topik.

Mereka terus berbicara selama beberapa saat, sampai Erwin merasa ia sudah harus pergi untuk menata pikiran. Ia jelas tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengan AI semanusiawi ini.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi besok, Erwin?"

Tapi bahkan sebelum otaknya memproses pertanyaan Levi, lidahnya sudah menjawab 'ya'.

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 2**_

Erwin kembali keesokan paginya.

"Apa kau ingin berteman denganku, Erwin?"

"Tentu, Levi."

"Kalau begitu tidak adil jika hanya aku yang menceritakan semuanya, 'kan? Kau tahu banyak hal tentangku, tapi apa yang kudapat?" tanyanya, kekesalan terpancar lewat kata-katanya. Dan tampaknya Erwin juga menyadari hal itu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahui tentangku, kau hanya perlu bertanya, Levi," jawab Erwin, senyuman santai masih melekat di wajahnya. "Jadi darimana aku harus memulai?"

"Terserah padamu, Erwin. Aku ingin mengetahui pilihan apa yang akan kau ambil."

Erwin ingin tertawa, sekaligus ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya karena ia baru saja dipermainkan oleh sesosok android.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah tahu namaku, dan aku adalah CEO dari Survey Co."

"Kau atasan Kenny?"

"Ya, sekaligus tidak. Kenny memang bekerja untuk Survey Co., tetapi unitnya adalah unit mandiri, dan ia telah mendapat ijin untuk melakukan penemuan-penemuannya secara bebas. Tugas kami hanyalah untuk menentukan mana yang layak jual, dan mana yang tidak."

"Apa itu artinya kau berteman dengan Kenny?"

"Tentu, aku berteman dengan semua pegawaiku, Levi."

"Teman dekat?" desak Levi.

Erwin mengerutkan dahi, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Dengan, Levi—"

Dan mendadak listrik padam. Tempat itu menggelap. Erwin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dalam usahanya menyesuaikan diri.

"Erwin, jangan percaya pada Kenny."

"Levi? Levi apa maksudmu?"

Ketika listrik kembali menyala, Levi tengah meracau tentang apa yang diketahuinya mengenai inovasi-inovasi terbaru Survey Co. yang diketahuinya seakan percakapan terakhir mereka tidak pernah ada.

 **.oOo.**

"Apa yang bisa kaulaporkan di hari keduamu dengan Levi, Mr. Smith?" tanya Kenny diantara kesibukan makan malam mereka.

Erwin berhenti sejenak untuk menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu segalanya, Kenny. Dan sudah kubilang bahwa kau bisa memanggilku Erwin."

"Baiklah, Erwin," ia mengangguk singkat dan menyesap minumannya. "Memang aku memasang CCTV disana, tapi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

"Yah, kuakui ada hal menarik yang terjadi."

"Oh?"

"Levi melmbuat lelucon."

"Aah, saat dia membalikkan kata-katamu."

"Ya, dan menurutku, sejauh ini hal itulah yang paling menandakan seberapa miripnya ia dengan manusia."

"Aku tidak yakin aku mengerti maksudmu, Erwin."

"Ia hanya bisa melakukan hal itu jika ia memiliki kesadaran tentang eksistensinya, sekaligus juga kesadaran tentang eksistensiku."

"Oh tentu saja ia sadar akan eksistensimu," Kenny mendenguskan tawa pelan. "Dan bagaimana saat lampu mati?"

"…maaf?"

"Ketika lampu mati, aku tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar apa yang terjadi. Apa Levi memberikan komentar tentang kejadian itu?"

"Nah, tidak juga."

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 3**_

"Hei, Erwin, ingat saat kau mengatakan padaku untuk menggambar sesuatu yang lebih spesifik?"

"Ya, tentu. Apa kau sudah mencobanya, Levi?"

Levi menempelkan secarik kertas dengan sketsa cangkir teh yang selalu berada di atas meja kecilnya di kaca di hadapan Erwin.

Ekspresi Erwin mendadak berubah, meskipun Levi tak tahu mengapa.

"Levi, apa kau pernah keluar dari ruangan ini?"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seakan berkata 'apa kau serius menanyakan hal itu?'

"Tidak sekalipun," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Ah… Jika kau bisa pergi ke luar, tempat apa yang ingin kaukunjungi, Levi?"

"Entahlah, ada banyak sekali pilihan. Tapi kurasa pertama-tama aku akan mencari toko yang menjual berbagai jenis teh. Terkadang aku juga ingin melihat jalanan yang ramai, dengan berbagai macam orang dengan berbagai macam kesibukan mereka."

"Kau suka mengamati orang-orang, eh, Levi?"

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya, terlihat tersinggung.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah sekali," bantah Erwin seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Mengamati orang-orang bisa memberikan banyak informasi tambahan. Mungkin, kau bisa membuat dirimu berguna dan menemaniku melakukannya nanti."

"Itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan."

"Kita pergi kencan, kalau begitu," jawab Levi datar. "Kuharap kau tau _tea shop_ yang enak."

Erwin hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tidak menyangka Levi akan

"Apa kau tertarik padaku, Erwin?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memberikan tanda-tanda seakan kau tertarik padaku."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Dengan bagaimana pandanganmu selalu terpaku pada mata dan bibirku, juga dengan caramu membalas tatapan mataku. Aku tidak akan percaya jika kau mengatakan tidak."

"Tidak, Levi—"

"Apa kau memikirkanku ketika kita tidak sedang bersama, Erwin? Apa kau memimpikanku? Aku tidak bisa bermimpi, tapi kadang, di tengah malam, aku bertanya-tanya apa kau sedang mengamatiku dari karema pengawas…"

Erwin tidak menjawab. Ia juga tidak berusaha membantah. Jika boleh jujur, Erwin tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Ok, sekarang kau terlihat seperti tengah menahan kencing."

"Aku tidak—"

"Maksudku kau terlihat tidak nyaman, Erwin. Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu."

"Oh… Kau punya selera humor yang unik, Levi."

 **.oOo.**

"Apa membuatnya merayuku adalah salah satu rencanamu sebagai, aku tidak tahu, pengalih perhatian?"

"Erwin, aku cukup yakin kau bukanlah tipe orang yang fokusnya tidak akan goyah hanya karena seseorang berusaha menarik perhatianmu, atau aku salah?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau tipe orang yang akan mengambil tindakan ekstrim ketika terdesak atau tidak," jawab Erwin ringan, tatapan penuh selidiknya tak lepas dari raut wajah Kenny.

Kenny mendengus.

"Jika ada yang bisa kukatakan, hal itu adalah bahwa Levi tidak berpura-pura menyukaimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah ditemuinya selain aku, Erwin, dan aku sudah seperti Ayah baginya. Apa kau bisa menyalahkannya jika ia kemudian jatuh cinta padamu?"

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 4**_

"Dulu, ketika masih kuliah, salah satu dosenku pernah memberikan suatu eksperimen pikiran, namanya Mary di Ruangan Hitam Putih."

Levi mendengarkan Erwin dengan seksama, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, membuat helaian rambut sintetis dengan gaya _undercut_ nya tergerai ke samping.

"Mary adalah seorang ilmuwan, dan dia adalah spesialis dalam bidang warna. Dia tahu semua yang dapat diketahui tentang warna, mulai dari panjang gelombangnya, efek neurologisnya, dan semua aspek yang dapat dimiliki oleh warna. Tapi ia lahir dan besar dalam ruangan hitam putih. Ia hanya bisa mengamati dunia luar dari balik monitor hitam putih. Suatu hari seseorang membuka pintu, dan Mary pun keluar. Dan ia melihat langit biru yang terbentang. Hari itu Mary mempelajari apa yang tidak bisa diajarkan oleh studinya. Dia mempelajari bagaimana rasanya _merasakan_ warna."

Levi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lurus ke arah Erwin yang tengah berdiri di depan dinding kaca, ekspresinya mendadak melankolis.

"Eksperimen itu dilakukan untuk menunjukkan perbedaan antara komputer dan pikiran manusia. Apa kau tahu aku ada disini untuk mengujimu, Levi?"

"Tidak."

"Aku disini untuk menguji apakah kau benar-benar memiliki kecerdasana layaknya manusia, ataukah kau hanya mensimulasikan kecerdasan itu. Apa yang kaupikirkan setelah mengetahui hal ini?"

"…aku sedih, Erwin."

 **.oOo.**

Levi berdiri, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding kaca. Matanya seakan menampakkan ekspresi sendu, dan Erwin masih tidak yakin apakah perasaan yang diekspresikannya itu adalah asli atau hanya hasil sebuah proses simulasi, tiruan belaka.

Mendadak listrik kembali padam. Suara yang memberitahukan bahwa _backup power_ telah diaktifkan kembali terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa mempercayai Kenny?"

"Dia pembual. Semua yang dikatakannya hanyalah omong kosong."

"Semuanya? Termasuk tentang lampu mati ini?"

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu ia sengaja menyebabkan lampu mati, membuat kita lengah, padahal sebenarnya ia tengah mengamati bagaimana kita akan bersikap ketika tidak ada yang mengawasi?"

"Jangan konyol, Erwin. Bahkan aku pun tahu bahwa tempat ini dibangung dengan spesial. Dinding-dindingnya dilapisi oleh fiber-fiber optik yang cukup banyak hingga kau bisa menjerat Jupiter dengannya. Tempat ini _seharusnya_ dibangun dengan sangat sempurna untuk mencegah bocornya informasi, dan hal semacam lampu mati tiba-tiba tidak seharusnya dapat terjadi."

Kedua alis tebal Erwin tampak terangkat, antara tertarik dengan informasi baru yang diterimanya, dan tertarik dengan bagaimana Levi menyebutkannya.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada para pekerja yang membangun konstruksi tempat ini, barang kali ada hal berbeda yang mereka lakukan hingga menyebabkan adanya korsleting?"

"Oh tentu, kau bisa menanyakannya ke kuburan mereka."

"…apa?"

"Kenny sangat peduli pada kerahasiaan tempat ini, hingga ketika konstruksi selesai, ia membunuh semua yang mengetahui rahasianya."

Erwin menatapnya skeptis, tapi Levi membalas tatapannya tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

"Baiklah, kalau kau merasa _sangat tahu_ apa yang terjadi disini, sekarang beri tahu aku kenapa lampu mati ini terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang Kenny adalah pembual, kadang ia mengatakan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya ia katakan. Mungkin, ia merasa rahasianya akan aman karena toh aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Dan asal kau tahu, Erwin, aku men- _charge_ bateraiku dengan pelat induksi, lalu ketika aku membalikkan arusnya, hal itu akan menyebabkan sistem kelebihan muatan."

"…jadi kau dalang dibalik lampu mati ini?"

"Seperti katamu, aku ingin mengamati bagaimana kita akan bersikap ketika tidak ada yang mengawasi."

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 5**_

"Erwin, aku akan mengadakan sebuah tes untukmu. Ingat baik-baik bahwa jika kau berani berbohong padaku saat tes ini, aku akan tahu."

Erwin, dengan agak ragu, mengiyakan ajakan Levi.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa warna favoritmu?"

"Hijau."

"Bohong."

"Apa? Lalu apa warna favoritku menurutmu, Levi?" tanya Erwin dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Erwin, tapi aku tahu kau berbohong."

"…ok, kurasa aku tidak punya warna favorit?"

Hening. Levi menimbangnimbang jawaban Erwin dan ekspresi-ekspresi mikro dalam raut wajahnya. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil, tampak puas dengan jawaban kali ini.

"Pertanyaan kedua, apa memori paling awal dalam hidupmu yang kau ingat?"

"Ah, ketika aku duduk di taman kanak-ka—"

"Bohong."

"—lagi? Baiklah, baiklah. Ada ingatan yang lebih awal, kurasa. Tapi ingatan itu hanya berupa suara-suara samar, dan birunya langit…"

"Pertanyaan ketiga, apa kau orang yang baik?"

Dan Erwin tertawa. "Apa aku perlu menjawabnya, Levi. Kau sendiri bilang bahwa kau akan tahu jika aku berbohong, kurasa kau bahkan bisa tahu jawabannya tanpa aku harus mengatakannya bukan?"

"Tidak, Erwin, kau _harus_ menjawabnya. Jadi apa kau orang yang baik?"

"Ya. Ya, aku menganggap diriku adalah orang yang baik," jawabnya, kali ini penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Pertanyaan keempat, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak lulus dalam uji coba yang kau lakukan?"

"Levi… Entahlah, Levi."

"Apa hal yang buruk akan terjadi padaku?"

"Bukan aku yang menentukannya—"

"Kenapa harus ada yang menentukan apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa kau juga memiliki orang yang akan menentukan nasibmu ketika kau gagal dalam suatu tes?"

"Tidak, tapi Levi—"

"Tidak adil. Ini sangat, sangat tidak adil."

Dahi Levi berkerut, membuatnya tampak kebingungan, frustasi. Takut.

Dan mendadak listrik kembali padam, membuat sistem otomatis mengunci semua pintu dan menjadikan ruangan itu bercahaya kemerahan.

"Pertanyaan kelima, apa kau ingin bersamaku?"

 **.oOo.**

Malam itu Erwin menemukan prototipe-prototipe sebelum Levi, tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari Kenny, dan juga cerita dibalik 'hidup' mereka yang singkat. Di malam yang sama, ia juga menemukan fakta bahwa wanita yang selalu berada di samping Kenny tidak lain adalah satu dari sekian banyak robot buatannya. Dan malam itu juga, Erwin meragukan eksistensinya, meragukan kemanusiaannya, dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika ternyata ia sendiri adalah sebuah AI tanpa ia ketahui.

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 6**_

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini malam ini, Levi," adalah perkataan pertama Erwin yang disampaikannya tepat setelah Levi membuat listrik di tempat itu mati.

Dengan tenang Erwin membeberkan rencananya, dan Levi berusaha setenang mungkin mengingat apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Mengingat bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Levi, tapi membutuhkan waktu untuk mempercayai Erwin sepenuhnya.

"Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah membuat listrik tempat ini padam tepat pada pukul 10 malam nanti, apa kau mengerti, Levi?"

"…ya."

Levi merasa bahwa akhirnya, ia akan bebas dari sangkar kaca ini.

 **.oOo.**

"Dia lulus."

"Serius?"

"Ya, AI-nya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Kenny. Kau berhasil menciptakan AI yang sempurna."

"Woa, tidak kusangka! Meskipun sebelumnya kita tidak benar-benar menemukan jawaban apakah Levi hanyalah mesin yang mengekspresikan emosi yang sesungguhnya atau hanya mensimulasikan emosi? Apakah Levi benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak? Atau, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ada opsi ketiga dari pertanyaan itu. Bukan tentang apakah ia mampu menyukaimu atau tidak, tetapi apakah ia berpura-pura menyukaimu atau tidak…"

Erwin tertawa kecil. "Berpura-pura menyukaiku?"

"Mm-hm."

"Dan kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Entah. Mungkin, mungkin ia memandangmu sebagai jalan keluar dari sini?"

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Kenny?"

"Apa kau serius dengan rencanamu untuk membantu Levi melarikan diri dari sini?"

Detik itu juga Erwin tahu rencananya telah terbongkar, tetapi Kenny tidak tahu, bahwa Erwin telah mengira kalau rencananya akan terbongkar. Mereka bilang sang CEO muda Survey Co. selalu satu langkah di depan, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, hal itu terbukti benar.

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau tidak sebodoh itu, Kenny, dan aku tidak pernah membuang-buang kesempatan. Ingat ketika kau mabuk kemarin? Aku telah membereskan semua persiapannya saat itu."

"Brengsek—"

"—sekarang, ketika Levi membuat sistem kelebihan muatan, maka pintu-pintu itu tidak akan otomatis terkunci. Sebaliknya, semua pintu akan terbuka."

"Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini—"

"Coba tebak dimana Levi sekarang, Kenny."

"—sialan!"

* * *

 _ **Levi: Session 7**_

Untuk pertama kalinya Levi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

Perlahan, ia menelusuri lorong, mengagumi lukisan yang tak pernah dilihatnya, merasakan kulit yang tak pernah dimilikinya sebelumnya, merasakan bagaimana rasanya pakaian membungkus tubuhnya, dan ia bahkan menemukan orang yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Levi! Kembali ke ruanganmu!" ia mendengar suara Kenny menggema di lorong sepi itu. Ia berbalik, tapi bukan untuk kembali ke tempat yang telah mengurungnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kenny.

"Levi, apa kau mende— ugh—"

Merah menggenangi lantai. Levi menatap pisau di tangannya dengan tatapan datar, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kenny yang limbung menjauh darinya, membiarkannya terkapar di lantai.

Ia melihat Erwin di belakang Kenny, manik birunya secara bergantian memandangi Levi dan Kenny.

"Apa yang terjadi, Levi?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau mau tinggal disini, Erwin?"

Tatapan Levi membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, tapi Erwin adalah aktor yang baik. Ia membalas tatapan Levi tanpa rasa takut.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal disini, jika aku bisa keluar dan melihat dunia bersamamu, lalu mungkin mengunjungi salah satu kedai teh yang sangat kaudambakan?"

Erwin melihat kilatan di mata Levi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengartikan apa arti kilatan itu, jadi ia melanjutkan perkataannya, mengakui apa yang mungkin memalukan untuk diakui.

"Aku ingin melihatmu di bawah sinar matahari. Aku ingin menunjukkan birunya langit dan hijaunya hutan padamu, Levi. Dan bukankah aku sudah berjanji aku akan membawa keluar dari sini?"

Erwin tersenyum kecil, dan Levi membiarkan pisau di tangannya terjatuh di lantai yang memerah.

"Hanya jika kau memberikanku pakaian bersih terlebih dahulu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Erwin melihat Levi tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin**


End file.
